


Seeds of Doubt

by Annie17851



Series: Slices of Destiel [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6x19 Mommy Dearest </p>
<p>Is Crowley really still alive? Was Castiel mistaken or did he lie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> 6x19 Mommy Dearest 
> 
> Is Crowley really still alive? Was Castiel mistaken or did he lie?

Seeds of Doubt 

Well, Dean was asleep.

But now Dean suddenly finds himself in the driver’s seat of the Impala, Castiel sitting to his right quietly.

“I was certain, Dean,” Cas lies. He needs the Winchesters on his side. On his side without doubt. He had sensed the sudden mistrust in Sam and Bobby, sensed even more acutely the seed their questions planted in Dean’s mind. This bothers the angel a lot more than he can understand.

“I was asleep, Cas. I need my four hours.” 

“You will be well-rested in the morning,” Cas promises. “I need you to believe me.” 

Dean averts his eyes from the angel’s face briefly. “I wanna believe you, Cas. No, I do believe you.”

He looks back up into earnest blue eyes and can’t doubt. 

Castiel’s face is so close, it’s too close and Dean couldn't doubt the angel if he tried. He doesn't want to try. He glances down at Cas’s lips and that familiar flutter roils through his insides and it’s so dark and Cas is so close. 

There is heat coming off the angel and Dean feels like he’s drowning in it and without any conscious will to do it, he finds himself reaching out that small distance to bury his hands in the lapels of Cas’s coat and pull. 

Castiel’s lips taste like what Dean thinks Heaven might be made of. It only takes a second or two for the angel to respond, then Cas is kissing back and it’s a pleasure overload that streaks right to Dean’s cock. It’s that sharp lightening bolt of desire that brings Dean to his senses and he draws back reluctantly, Castiel leaning in, trying to recapture Dean’s lips. 

“Cas, I….” Dean starts, but Castiel reaches out to put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

“Just believe in me, Dean, that’s all I ask.” The angel whispers, disappearing.

Dean finds himself back in his bed, Sam still sound asleep across the motel room. Dean sits up abruptly, all thoughts of sleep banished by the memory of warm lips and the stab of desire he still feels.


End file.
